


Red—Handed

by HighwayToHellxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught Making Out, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, J. K Rowling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, secret, so so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayToHellxxx/pseuds/HighwayToHellxxx
Summary: Summaries are not really my strong suit. A Draco and Harry one shot.  It's a new,  secret relationship mostly restricted to deserted corridors and broom cupboards until Harry finally lands a golden chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING. 
> 
> Please die of happiness. (Not really. ) (But seriously though.)

**_Wise men say_ **  
**_Only fools rush in_ **  
**_But I can't help falling in love with you._ **

**_~ I Can't Help Falling In Love With You,  Elvis Presley_ **

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding, Potter!” hissed Draco.

Harry tilted his head to the side, green eyes melting. Draco looked away. Stupid Potter with his stupid green eyes and his stupid, stupid ideas.

“It’ll be fine,” insisted Harry. “Ron and Hermione will probably be stuck in the library all night and we can sneak into the Gryffindor tower without much of a problem--”

“What about your other roommates?”

“None of them are there,” said Harry patiently. “Dean and Seamus went back home so has Neville. He’s at Luna’s.”

Draco worried about getting caught, he worried constantly about it. Even here at the library where Harry had pulled him into an alcove so that nobody could see them. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Harry, it was more that he was ashamed of himself. He was finally coming to terms with who he was and he didn’t need anyone talking about him until he was ready to do so.

“Fine,” he said at last. Even Draco had to admit that he was getting a bit tired of snogging his boyfriend in deserted corridors and broom cupboards and the sodding Room of Requirement.  
It would be nice, he conceded, to have an actual bed and proper light and breathing space.

Harry took something out of his pocket and gave it to him. “Put it on,” he said, “it’s the Invisibility Cloak.”

“I knew it,” muttered Draco to himself somewhat triumphantly. There. There was finally a logical explanation for everything Harry and his friends had managed to pull in their prior years.

It was a strange feeling, being invisible. Draco felt as though Granger could see him as they passed her and her boyfriend. Both of them looked flushed and rather happy.

“Harry!” she called out. “Where did you go?”  
“Nowhere,” he said. “Thought I should leave you two for a bit.” Granger blushed even more at that. “I’m heading back. ‘Night.”  
Weasley made a motion to get up. “I’ll come.”  
Granger put a hand on his arm. “Goodnight Harry.”

A small smirk appeared on Harry’s face. Draco couldn’t deny how good it looked on him. It was hard work to hold himself back.  
Draco and Harry strolled through the corridors quietly until finally reaching the Gryffindor tower.

“Password?” asked the fat lady in the portrait.

Harry hesitated briefly.

Draco moved behind Harry, mouth to his ear. “You’ve seen my common room, Potter,” he murmured. Harry jumped slightly despite knowing Draco was invisible. “It’s only fair I see yours, too.”

“Remus Lupin,” he finally said, a slight tinge of sadness to his voice.

The portrait swung open and Harry climbed through it, Draco close behind. The Gryffindor common room wasn’t unlike Slytherin’s. It looked similar except for the colours and the crest: red and gold, and a lion.

There weren’t many students in the common room, most already gone for Christmas holidays. The ones who were there sat by the fireplace playing Exploding Snap or were testing out new Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products.

Draco followed Harry up the boys dormitory and into his room. It was almost identical to the Slytherin ones…except it had this quiet, rich warmth that his room often lacked.  
Draco shed the Invisibility Cloak and handed it back to Harry. “Which one’s yours?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“There, this one,” he said, pointing to the one nearest to them. He sat down, looking up at Draco.

Draco felt rooted to his spot. He was nervous, he realized. It wasn’t new but it was definitely rare. The full weight of the fact that he was in Harry’s room finally struck him. He cleared his throat and made his legs move. He sat down next to him on his bed, with a good five inches of space between them.

“What’s with the password? Are they always like that?” he asked.  
“After the war, yeah,” he replied. “It changes every week to honour everyone who died because of the war.”  
“That’s…” Draco searched for a good enough word.  
“I know,” said Harry quietly.

He turned toward Draco, green eyes shining. His hand slowly came upto Draco’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone softly. Draco inched closer unconciously, his hand making its way upto Harry’s neck, pulling him closer.

Then they were kissing.

It felt like they were kissing for the first time all over again.

And it was glorious.

Not in a dusty broom cupboard or against a hard wall but on a soft, warm bed. Harry’s bed.

Draco rolled over on top of Harry, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while his other weaved through Harry’s jet black hair. Harry’s hands moved down Draco’s shoulder, nearly ripping apart his buttons in his hurry to remove the unnecessary piece of clothing.

The kiss became hotter and more passionate with each second with tongues battling each other and naked bodies tightly pressing against each other.

Draco left a burning trail of kisses along Harry’s jaw, his throat and neck and finally settling on a spot on his collarbone.

He felt exhilarated and light-headed, his overwhelming desire for Harry took over everything else.

Harry’s hands were all over him, exploring and savouring, moving lower and lower with each passing second. He slowly unbuckled Draco’s belt, pulling the zipper down.

“Potter?” said Draco, breathing hard. “You sure you want to do this?”

Harry pulled him back in to a hard kiss. He got his answer.

Pants lay forgotten. Draco couldn’t fathom why they were particularly needed in the first place.

The door burst open and then Draco finally remembered why.

Weasley looked mortified and Granger seemed to go slack with shock. Draco and Harry scrambled to put on their pants.

“Harry?” squeaked Hermione.  
“Uh…”  
“Tell me I didn’t see what I just did,” said Ron, with a painful grimace on his face.

Draco put on the rest of his clothes, livid at Potter and his friends and himself. “I’m going to go,” said Draco. He looked at Granger and Weasley with thinly veiled contempt. “You can deal with this.”

He pushed past the two and opened the door.

“You can’t go,” said Potter, hand on his arm. His other held the Invisibility Cloak. “I’ll walk you back.”

Draco yanked his arm back but took the Invisibility Cloak with a sneer. He wrapped it around himself and walked, anger powering his pace as he stormed out of the Gryffindor tower.

“Draco, stop!”

Potter caught up to him, somehow accurately finding him and pulling the Cloak off.  
“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I swear they won’t tell anyone.”

Draco, of course, knew that. They were loyal as dogs. But he was still enraged that they knew.

“This was a bad idea,” said Draco, scowling deeply. “I knew it was a bad idea and I still agreed to it and of course this was going to happen!”

“Draco, it’s fine, it’ll be fine,” said Potter, taking his shaking hands. “It’s just Ron and Hermione.”

Draco knew that. They weren’t even enemies anymore, not after he had made his choice, yet…

“I’m sorry,” said Potter again. “I’m so sorry. I love you.”

Draco blinked, he slowly looked up at Harry. “What?”

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“What did you just say?”

“We…s-should forget I-I ever said that,” stammered Harry. “It never happened.”

“You…love…me.” Draco couldn’t wrap his head around the idea. That he could the way Draco felt about him...

Harry took a deep breath. “I do.”

“You’re still an idiot.”

There was a flicker of a smile on his face. “I know.”

“And you’re not forgiven.”

“I know.”

“I love you too,  Potter. ” 

 


End file.
